


lord, when I get to heaven

by gwendolynflight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: A romantic Deckerstar vid looking at the possible insecurities Chloe could feel once she really realizes that Lucifer is immortal and she, of course, isn't.Song: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del ReyPassword: luci





	lord, when I get to heaven

[Young and Beautiful](https://vimeo.com/353039767) from [Gwen Flight](https://vimeo.com/user79720892) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

https://vimeo.com/353039767  
Password: luci


End file.
